fnaf_abandoned_comicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Freddy
Were you looking for Zero, New Golden Freddy, or Silver Freddy? |-|Abandoned= Golden Freddy is middle hero of this adventures. Official Story Golden Freddy never left anything... he was forced by The Puppet to leave Freddy's pizza becouse of abandoned... Golden Freddy sometimes been alone and he lost The Puppet but he survived those days. He never thought it's so hard, he also met again animaltronics and they was happy his not dead! Golden Freddy later on tried make return and suicide opera guy, he actally did and scare people but animaltronics wasn't interesting at that work... Later on when they visited an old place he fighted with Sean becouse of one crystal and when Sean shouted on Golden Freddy, Golden Freddy was mad and wanted to scare them off becouse of rudeness and for that iccedent! Golden Freddy later meets Violet, he was shocked and already tried to kill her but she ran from suits of Freddy Fazbear... Golden Freddy had no choice just to kill her but it was hard... Golden Freddy knew about Foxina and Violet, so he wanted watch for Violet and he gave Foxina secret audio (So GF will be able to hear their chat with Violet)... W. Chica suspected him but she don't knew what he really doing with her... After many months later Golden Freddy suspected dead Cole and he wasn't happy, but he suspected that someone been there... he found out that Zero is here... and he ires as doule agent to find out what Zero and Violet doing, he actually goes in dark side but then he becomes light again and trying kill Zero when he finds out about Eclipse Machine! He told that Silver Freddy and then they toughter trying to stop them (Violet and Zero). And Golden Freddy ready to tear him a part! Before Freddy Fazbear's pizza Before all this madness and Abandonment, Golden Freddy was FredBear, singed songs, served cakes to children, enjoyed children's happiness was the most happy animatronic in the pizzeria but at night he met his nightmare copy (Zero). FredBear (Golden Freddy) rested at night and then he heard some sounds in the Backstage, he wasn't scared and he went inside the room. He suspected some scrapped FredBear copies and some destroyed shelves. The second noise came near. He went to the second room and he saw himself (Zero) looking at the Show Stage. FredBear came closer and Zero turns on him and said "You taken my place at last!" And Zero barely walked to the Backstage. On the second day Zero vanished from FredBear's Family Diner forever... |-|Golden Freddy's theme song= "It's been so long" Song - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gk-aCL6eyGc |-|Abandoned 2 Zero Regrets = He never left, there may never be a "good" ending while he remains, it's me Fredbear! Golden Freddy has returned in Zero Regrets. He's making his way to help our heroes in a fight just like he did in Part 27 (Abandoned 1). He prepares to meet Zero and defeat him for his betrayal and for using his energy fuel. With little worrying, this time he's got weapons ready for battle thanks to Nexus, Silver Freddy, Mangle/Toy Foxy and others to finish off Zero. After he helps finish Zero, he decided to die and to free his child soul, his suit will be burned by Sean, Mangle, Teri and Silver Freddy as sign of his freedom and his friends... |-|Gallery= Category:Characters Category:Abandoned Category:Abandoned 2 Category:Heros